


Slowly Fall To You

by EHLI3981



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Themes, Married Life, Mistress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHLI3981/pseuds/EHLI3981
Summary: Lee Gahyeon felt she shouldn’t be curious about her financial backer’s wife, or she fall in love with her or even steal her from his life. Gahyeon felt she was absolutely crazy.Since childhood, she has been favored by many people.The outstanding Kim Yoohyeon had nothing to lose. Her only regret was…Gahyeon who have an innocent look and pure face, said to Yoohyeon that she could cure her frigidity. And that statement make Yoohyeon felt speechless and emotionally indisposed.Yoohyeon never thought she would cheat one day, and the object of her cheating would be her husband’s mistress. Yoohyeon thought she was crazy indeed.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my 1st language so forgive my grammar mistake if there is an error in the proccess. And hope you guys enjoy this story :)  
> Also this is the 2hyeon version of "Willingly Baited" from chinese webnovel

Chapter 1

“It’s beautiful dress. It suits you very well unnie.” Gahyeon picked up the dress on the hanger and put it on Siyeon’s body to see it.

  
“Yeah it is. I’ll take it and try it out.” Siyeon picked up her dress and walked to the fitting room. Siyeon and Gahyeon were like sisters after all. They share a common hobby and occupation. They hook up with rich people and become their mistresses. The difference was that Lee Siyeon hooked up with women, a married women, while Lee Gahyeon hooked up with men, a married men.

  
Gahyeon continued to pick up dress, and when she looked up, she found that Siyeon had tried out the dress which was really suitable for her. The back was prefect. The long beautiful legs were impeccable. The sexy back was really charming. Gahyeon suddenly got up and wanted to tease Siyeon. Gahyeon sneaked behind the woman and suddenly hugged and touched her thigh, then jokingly said, “it’s so beautiful, I’ll change my sexual orientation and like women someday…”. Turned out the woman was not Siyeon.

  
The woman was obviously frightened, and her body was stiff. She instinctively wanted to throw the person who held her, but immediately found out the person holding her was a woman. So, Yoohyeon tried to resist the desire to throw Gahyeon over her shoulder, instead she unhappily turned to face Gahyeon.

  
Gahyeon looked at the woman and then she realized that the woman she was hugging was not Siyeon. She was so embarrassed. When she faced the woman’s face, Gahyeon felt she was familiar, as if she has seen her somewhere. Gahyeon try to remember and then slightly stunned.

  
At this time, Siyeon came out of the fitting room and saw Gahyeon hugging a woman who wore the same dress as herself, her hands were still on the woman’s thigh while she was in a daze. This situation was really weird, and the woman she held was also perfect. Siyeon thought she and Gahyeon were both top notched in looks, but this woman was comparable to Gahyeon. The streets were filled with beautiful women, but it was hard to find a woman who was both beautiful and has good temperament. If you don’t like women, either look at them with appreciation or be jealous.

  
When Yoohyeon saw Siyeon, she might knew what was going on. But this impudent woman didn’t release her hand, but was instead dazed at this moment. Gahyeon’s hand was on her thigh and the burning temperature really made Yoohyeon faintly displeased.

  
“Miss, can you…” Yoohyeon looked at Gahyeon and lightly asked, the meaning of her reminder was obvious.

  
“Sorry, I recognized the wrong person…” Gahyeon smiled awkwardly and quickly released her hands.

  
“It doesn’t matter.” Yoohyeon smile appeared on her face, then she turned into the fitting room to changed her clothes.

  
“Just a moment ago you looked at her blankly, don’t tell me you fell for her Lee Gahyeon?” Siyeon teased.

  
“The photo was very beautiful. I didn’t expect she would be more beautiful than the photo.” Gahyeon said from the bottom of her heart that she has never been touched by woman’s charm before.

“Do you know her?” Siyeon asked in surprise.

  
At this time, Kim Yoohyeon came out from the changing room. Gahyeon looked at Yoohyeon with a smile which contrasted her earlier embarrassment. She didn’t answer Siyeon’s question.

  
Yoohyeon felt there was a deeper meaning in the eyes of this strange woman. Did she know her? Obviously she didn’t know her. Yoohyeon returned a polite smile, then took out the credit card from her wallet to the clerk. During this time, she felt the two women were still looking at her, but Yoohyeon calmly swiped the card and left.

  
“How do you know her?” Siyeon was full of curiousity. Yoohyeon looked very different compared to Gahyeon from top to bottom. Siyeon was very clear that no matter how many famous brands she and gahyeon wore, the essential thing couldn’t change. But Kim Yoohyeon was different. At first glance, she was different from them and it felt as if she was in different class.

  
“I don’t know her, but I know her husband. Unnie…She’s my financial backer’s wife.” Gahyeon looked at the woman’s back who walked away and said with a smile.

  
Siyeon’s mouth was wide open with surprise. “Aren’t you jealous?” Siyeon knew if she saw her woman’s husband, she couldn’t wait to kick the man’s family jewels.

  
Gahyeon likes Han Soowon but she prefers Soowon’s money. She was convinced that the most women would also be fond of Soowon, but he was only fond of Lee Gahyeon as his precious mistress.

  
Gahyeon smiled disapprovingly, “If I was jealous, then the woman beside Han Soowon isn’t me.” This shows how Gahyeon really doesn’t have a special feeling for Soowon, once she gets jealous she will ditches the man. But since she doesn’t have feelings, she can stay beside him.

  
“You heartless woman!” Siyeon said jokingly, but she admired Gahyeon in her heart. The one who doesn’t have feelings was the real winner.

  
Gahyeon didn’t answer. To some extent, she really was heartless indeed.

  
“I wonder why, that woman looks perfect, right? Why does Han Soowon go out and cheating on her?” Siyeon asked inexplicably.

  
“Who knows? As far as I know, Soowon really loves that woman named Kim Yoohyeon.” Gahyeon shrugged her shoulders and spread her hands. She has been together with Han Soowon for three years. How can Kim Yoohyeon not be aware?

  
“He really loves that woman, but still go out with you. If the man was really cheap, that woman…” Siyeon smiled warily at Gahyeon.

  
“Yeah?” Gahyeon raised her eyebrows and looked at Siyeon. She really didn’t understand Soowon’s psychology. Soowon was more nervous than Yoohyeon, perhaps Yoohyeon will pay back in full. He love Yoohyeon but raises a woman outside and has a lover behind her back. Gahyeon couldn’t understand with this kind of love.

  
“Say Gahyeon, do you think that woman is frigid?” Siyeon smirk.

  
“Frigid…” Gahyeon repeated gently. It was possible to think of like this. But Kim Yoohyeon, this woman was so sacred in Han Soowon’s heart. However, the woman’s figure was excellence, her face also so good-looking, and her taste was very good. It was a pity if she was frigid. Gahyeon suddenly found herself being as vulgar as Siyeon’s though.

  
Lee Siyeon appearance was a typical mistress face. At first glance, she looked like that she wasn’t a good woman. Her charming eyes were slightly raised and her figure was hot. There were nine out of ten men who would accept her as a mistress. Siyeon hates a group of lustful men who stared at her like flies staring at poop all day long.

  
Meanwhile Lee Gahyeon was different. She looked like a fairy little sister. People who didn’t know what type of person she was would be full of love. But who would have expect that Gahyeon who appeared to have no desire was actually a mistress. She also had the heart of fox. Whoever makes them mistresses, they are hust occasionally lucky or just a working hours.

  
Gahyeon past, she never said it and Siyeon never asked. If a person doesn’t want to talk about their past, it was bound to have a hidden troudle that was had to mention, and Siyeon understood this principle.


	2. Chapter 2

”Say Gahyeon, what about that Han Soowon?” Siyeon gossipy asked.

  
”It seems that he went to Europe to discuss a project.” Gahyeon said with uncertainty, as if she didn’t care about the man’s whereabouts or that he will be gone for more than a month. He would still pay the monthly maintenance fee on time.

  
“To have two women left alone together in a vacant room, his wife and mistress will have fun…” Siyeon smirk while drinking her milk tea. She always thought that it was a waste for Gahyeon to be with a man. She intuitively felt this seemingly pure on the surface and gloomy interior woman would be very energetic in bed.

  
”Hey Gahyeon, isn’t that person Kim Yoohyeon? How could she appear on this street?” Siyeon's eyes were fixed on Yoohyeon who wasn’t far away. 

  
Gahyeon saw Yoohyeon in the direction Siyeon indicated, and was surprised. Although this old street was very busy, it was typically dirty. Besides, the elegant dress and noble temperament were totally different from the street environment and crowd. She was still calm and indifferent when she was whistled by a group of naughty teenagers. She had no choice but to lament the rest of her thoughts, but Gahyeon thought that this woman had some problems with her brain. _Obviously, she wasn’t the type of person to come to this kind of place. What was she doing here?_

  
”That woman looks so elegant. There are so many people watching her.” In fact, Siyeon herself wanted to whistle at Kim Yoohyeon. Such a woman usually didn’t dare to flirt, but when she immersed herself in such an environment of flirting, she felt the urge to flirt with others.

  
There were more and more people looking at Kim Yoohyeon, and more people whistled at her, but Yoohyeon still appeared impassive on the surface, but only Gahyeon could feel her uneasiness.

  
”Unnie, I can make that woman’s calm expression disappear.” Gahyeon said while meaningfully looking at Yoohyeon.

  
"Impossible." Siyeon said while sipping her milk tea.

  
Gahyeon took the unfinished milk tea from Siyeon’s hands, and walked in front of Yoohyeon then spilled it. Everyone was stunned by the action. Siyeon didn’t expect Gahyeon to be so extremely to pour her milk tea on people on the street. She was so surprised that an egg could almost fit in her mouth.

  
Yoohyeon obviously didn’t expect that she would be covered in milk tea on the street. Her elegant and delicate face was frozen. She looked at the culprit angrily and saw a familiar face, then froze for a while.

  
”Oh my God! I’m sorry, I accidentally bumped into you. Are you okay?” Gahyeon said apologetically and sincerely as if she didn’t deliberately bump into her. Everyone was confused by Gahyeon’s innocent eyes and sincere attitude. It was too wasteful for her not to be an actress. However, the eyes of the masses were bright and Gahyeon lied with her eyes open. Everyone waited for the elegant woman to explode and believed that the most elegant person couldn’t help but get angry in this situation. All of a sudden, everyone was very interested in this iconic situation.

  
Yoohyeon has never seen such a shameless person, and this woman was the person who hugged her in the mall. Although she was very unhappy, she resisted the desire to get angry. She always felt that a person wouldn’t pour her drink for no reason, there should be a reason, and Yoohyeon tried to comforted herself. 

  
”My home is nearby. May I take you home to change clothes?” Gahyeon asked with concern, leaving the person beside her in a confused state. _What kind of situation was this?_

  
”No need.” Yoohyeon pulled out a smile which was Yoohyeon’s most reluctant smile in her 25 years. Although her body was uncomfortable from the milk tea, she didn’t want to follow the culprit to change her clothes. Yoohyeon’s unexpected lack of anger disappointed the onlookers.

  
As expected, she was a well-bred woman. Gahyeon thought to herself that if she was her and someone poured a drink on her, she wouldn’t give up until she retaliated with three cups poured back on them.

  
“I have to insist, otherwise, my conscience will feel uneasy. You will be more comfortable.” Gahyeon pulled Yoohyeon away and didn’t let her refuse.

  
_You know I’m uncomfortable, but you still poured it on me._ Yoohyeon wanted to ask Gahyeon, but she didn’t say anything. Maybe it was because Gahyeon’s appearance was similar to the woman from her grandfather’s painting. Although Yoohyeon was angry about this, she didn’t hate Gahyeon.

  
On the other side, Siyeon watched Gahyeon pull Yoohyeon away together with her, then she realized that Gahyeon left her behind.

  
Yoohyeon was in the front passenger seat and looked at Gahyeon's extremely pure face. She couldn’t find a trace of guilt or embarrassment on her face from her lies being exposed.

  
“Didn’t you say that your home was nearby?” Yoohyeon asked if they hadn’t arrived after twenty minutes of driving.

  
”Did I say that?” Gahyeon turned to Yoohyeon and raised a smile like a white fox.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoohyeon didn’t speak, just looked at Gahyeon’s face quietly, as if appreciating a painting. But it was much more realistic than just a painting.

“How did you get there?” Gahyeon couldn’t ignore Yoohyeon’s gaze on her, which wasn’t hot or cold, it was as if she was looking at an insignificant object. Gahyeon didn’t like being looked at like this at all, so she found a topic to divert Yoohyeon’s attention from herself.

“I went to the nearby auction house and when I left, I was passing that old street. I never been there before, so when I saw the excitement, I was curious and entered.” Yoohyeon said softly. In fact, the reason she entered the old street today was on a whim.

“You shouldn’t go there.” Gahyeon said lightly. 

“Why?” Yoohyeon asked, raising her eyebrows slightly, as if this statement was quite amusing.

“It’s a mess there.” Gahyeon didn’t think Han Soowon would want his wife to go there, but does he have to worry so much? His wife could take care of herself. 

“Then why did you go?” Yoohyeon looked at Gahyeon with a smile and asked. She was a little interested in this woman.

“I’m not the same as you.” Gahyeon frowned. She hated Yoohyeon’s ridiculous smiling expression, it shows that she was nosy. 

“What’s different?” Yoohyeon continued to ask. 

“It’s not the same anywhere.” Gahyeon replied angrily with annoyance. She was teasing her. She could see it with her own eyes they were different. She and her lived in two different worlds. She was struggling for survival in an evil environment and at first glance, this woman was very much loved. She didn’t know how much money it took to pile up her wealth and conservative temperament. She doesn’t know how sinister and miserable the world is!

“I don’t feel the difference.” Yoohyeon said with a smile, and her mood suddenly improved. This woman was much kinder than expected, which made Yoohyeon have a little good feeling for Gahyeon. Although Gahyeon looked very tender at this moment, Yoohyeon can see that this woman is definitely not a seventeen or eighteen-year-old girl. Her eyes can’t deceive people, as there were some indifference and sophistication in those eyes. 

“I’m not worried that you’ll get into trouble…” Gahyeon said and laughed very strangely and unnaturally while looking at Yoohyeon. Gahyeon, always considered herself a bad woman, who didn’t like being treated as a good person at all. It was a strange thing, but when she said it, it felt like she was concealing something. It made Gahyeon spit on herself a hundred times in her heart for being too meddlesome.

“You’re not suitable to go there, and it’s a pity that you don’t eat the common food.” Yoohyeon was offended. Although this woman looks like a fairy, she wasn’t a fairy at heart. 

The ride of the car was quiet afterwards, but soon they arrived at Han Soowon’s golden house which he uses to keep his mistress.

Gahyeon took Yoohyeon to the door. She was thinking what would Yoohyeon feel if she knew that this woman right in front of her was raised outside by her husband? Gahyeon felt that she would feel disgusted. 

“I’ll get a clean set of clothes for you to change into.” Gahyeon went into the room, picked clothes that looked suitable for Yoohyeon. She took out a brand-new undergarment and switched it with the clothes that had a large cup of milk tea poured over it. The clothes should have been soaked.

Yoohyeon looked a little embarrassed at the new black shirt. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t like it?” Gahyeon asked and raising up an eyebrow. Did she despise her clothing style? 

“Small.” Yoohyeon said awkwardly.

Gahyeon looked at Yoohyeon again from top to bottom, then suddenly realized when she looked at Yoohyeon’s height again. Although she knew that Yoohyeon had a good figure from when she hugged the wrong person last time. She didn’t have a deep understanding at that time. According to women’s eyes who are critical of other women, Yoohyeon really perfect. She was really jealous. Gahyeon felt that this kind of original match has brought serious pressure to the mistress, ah. 

Yoohyeon was definitely better than her, so she doesn’t know why Han Soowon’s would still keep a mistress outside. Thinking of this, Gahyeon’s eyes were much obscener when she looked at Yoohyeon, which made Yoohyeon feel extremely uncomfortable. 

Yoohyeon thought Gahyeon’s eyes were strange, but she couldn’t say what was strange in particular. She always felt she was a little repulsed when she looked at herself. 

“There’s no way the shirt is that small. You can choose to wear it or not.” Gahyeon smiled. The smiling face was obviously gloating and she also added a sentence filled with bad intentions, “If it was me, I would choose not to wear it, after all, it’s small, it would be very suffocating.” Gahyeon was really good at provoke someone. _What would this well-educated woman who looks virtuous and dignified choose?_

In fact, Kim Yoohyeon didn’t want to choose between the two, instead she wanted to call someone to send over some clothes. But looking at the woman’s appearance, she would be very unhappy if clothing was sent to her. She felt that this woman’s self-esteem was very strong and doesn’t like to be rejected. She felt that this woman is rarely good to people, but when she was good to people, she was concerned about being splashed with cold water. But if she took into this woman’s feelings, she would be offended. Yoohyeon looked at Gahyeon and hesitated. 

Yoohyeon finally chose to care about the other person’s feelings, and somewhat reluctantly took the small shirt and went into the bathroom. 

Gahyeon couldn’t hide her smile. _Why does bullying Kim Yoohyeon make her feel happy?_

After Yoohyeon washed, Gahyeon unexpectedly found that her clothes were surprisingly suitable on Yoohyeon’s body. It seemed to be tailor-made for Yoohyeon. It was even more suitable than when she wore it. Gahyeon began to become jealous. This woman clearly attacks her existence. 

“The shirt fit well.” Yoohyeon looked at herself in the mirror and said with a smile. She was also surprised that the clothes fit her so well. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Gahyeon approached Yoohyeon, pretending to be concerned.

“It’s okay.” Yoohyeon naturally won’t make herself look embarrassed.

“By the way, what’s your name?” Yoohyeon suddenly realized that she didn’t know the woman’s name yet. 

“Lee Gahyeon, how about you?” Gahyeon asked back.

“My name is Kim Yoohyeon.” Yoohyeon replied. 

“Kim Yoohyeon is very suitable for you. At first glance, it means to suppress desire. Unlike me, who is lighthearted but not a noble.” Gahyeon looked at Yoohyeon, said with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

”Haven’t heard a woman interpret my name that way… Furthermore, what does my name have to do with suppressing desire?” Yoohyeon frowned and she never thought that the name Kim Yoohyeon has anything to do with suppressing desire.

"You look like someone who can control your desires.” Gahyeon answer lightly.

”Desire is a flood, often disturbing people’s hearts. There’s nothing wrong with people restraining their desire.” Yoohyeon didn’t think there was anything wrong with suppressing desire.

”So, do you have frigidity?” Gahyeon raised her eyebrows.

Gahyeon asked so abruptly, which made Yoohyeon slightly stunned for a moment, then there were some cracks in the elegant expression. She looked at Gahyeon with a very strange expression, Yoohyeon never thought that frigidity was a big problem. But Gahyeon’s eyes gave her the impression as if her frigidity was equivalent to a disability. 

So naturally, Yoohyeon won’t admit that she was frigid with a woman who she has only met once or twice. They were not familiar with each other to discuss their personal matters. She just smiled politely but didn’t answer Gahyeon's question.

”It’s a pity if you’re frigid. Women who aren’t baptized by feeling passion and desire, are incomplete women. Only women with passion and desire can fully bloom…” Gahyeon continued, she was reciting Siyeon’s fallacious theory to fool Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon’s expression was very strange when she looked at Gahyeon. She got a very incongruous feeling since the woman clearly looks so pure, but she can say such words with a bold attitude?

And the other side Gahyeon also feel weird by looking Yoohyeon eyes. She seems to be using those dirty things to stain Yoohyeon’s feelings, but Yoohyeon treated it insignificantly like mud, this feeling made Gahyeon uncomfortable. 

However, a large part of it was that Gahyeon’s heart was oversensitive. Yoohyeon didn’t want to continue this topic and looked at Gahyeon with a thoughtful expression. Sometimes, she doesn’t know how to reply, so it forces others to have a guilty conscience.

”Looks like I’ve been bothering you for a long time. It’s time for me to go back. I’ll return the clothes in the future.” Yoohyeon said politely. Now that she changed her clothes, she should go home. _I’m glad I don’t have to continue this strange topic_.

”Oh, okay.” Gahyeon didn’t put much effort to retain her, but saw Yoohyeon leave in a hurry. Suddenly, it seemed that Yoohyeon was running away from the house. All her displeasure was now swept away. Kim Yoohyeon, that same goddess, was also flawed. It’s a pity with her soft delicate facial features and perfect figure. Although Yoohyeon didn’t answer her speculation, Gahyeon was 100% certain that Yoohyeon was frigid, and she was convinced. 

After Yoohyeon leave the house, suddenly Gahyeon phone ringing and turned out that Siyeon was calling her. 

”Yah Lee Gahyeon, where did you go with Kim Yoohyeon?” Siyeon ask with curious.

”Where are you now unnie? I’ll come over.” Gahyeon didn’t answer Siyeon. She knew that Siyeon was lonely and wanted to drink with her right now.

”Prague, I’ll be waiting for you Gahyeon-ah" Prague is a gay bar. Gahyeon doesn’t like to go there very much. But Siyeon oftenly stay over there to hook up with beautiful women she found.

Siyeon looked at Gahyeon who had attracted countless eyes since she entered the door. She always thought that Gahyeon was indeed a fox. Now that she changed her makeup, she wasn’t the pure and innocent younger schoolgirl in the daytime; wasn’t this deceptive in character? The pure fairy falls into the devil’s way. Moreover, Gahyeon’s beauty is different from herself. Most of her admirers were female, while Gahyeon has both. Both male and female will talk to her. 

”Tsk tsk, the contrast between your appearance from the day is so great!” Siyeon sighed dramatically.

”Do you think a fairy sister will come to this kind of place?” Gahyeon is very satisfied with her fairy sister’s appearance. She doesn’t want to damage her signature image, so she put on heavy makeup. She was absolutely unrecognizable from the Lee Gahyeon during the day. 

”Pffft, are you now saying that you’re a morally upright fairy elder sister?” Siyeon laughed.

”I knew you were just jealous of me unnie, so I don’t need to emphasize it again and again.” Gahyeon said disapprovingly, then took a seat on the tall chair and began to drink the various wines that Siyeon had ordered. 

”You actually poured milk tea on Kim Yoohyeon, did she reveal her true face? According to my observation, the more kind-hearted a woman looks on the surface, the more vicious and camouflaged they are. In fact, they are narrow-minded and petty in their hearts, so they will remember to settle the score. That is, they can smile with a pure face and say it’s okay, but then kick people once they don’t pay attention… ” 

Siyeon thinks that any woman who loves beauty will get angry when a milk tea is spilled on them. If the person doesn’t get angry, then they are either a fool or a saint. Yoohyeon was obviously not a fool and Siyeon doesn’t believe there are saints in the world, and Siyeon believe that Yoohyeon and Gahyeon must be the same type of person, but two different people. In Siyeon opinion Yoohyeon may be more vicious than Gahyeon.

”Siyeon unnie, you watch too much TV dramas. Women like Kim Yoohyeon don’t care about such trivial matters.” Gahyeon said while lightly sipping her wine. It seems that Yoohyeon was different from other women. There was something deep which made her want to investigate it.

”Well, now let me pour a glass of red wine to see if it’s such a trivial matter…” Siyeon swayed the red wine in her glass. She really wanted to try the gauging how Gahyeon felt when she splashed the beverage; it must feel pleasurable. 

”I dare you!” Gahyeon felt that Siyeon's eager expression to give it a try was really too low. 

”Calm down kiddo i'm just joking! By the way where did you go with Qin Wanshu after?” Li Xin shifted the subject. She has always been curious about this.

”Took her back to change clothes, then she left.” Gahyeon answered.

"How kind of you, and then what happend after that? You took her back to Han Soowon's golden house. aren’t you afraid she will find out? You’re an arrogant little mistress. Oh, why did you suddenly splash her, don’t tell me you’re jealous of her?” Siyeon said in amazement.?

"Why are you so curious about it unnie?” Gahyeon raised her eyebrows and squinted at Siyeon. 

“Tsk tsk, you couldn’t be interested in her, do you really want to play the taboo game of the wife and mistress? Gahyeon-ah, from now on I admire you. You don’t pick a woman, but pick your financial backer’s wife, you’re my idol. From now on, I will blindly follow you!” Siyeon exaggeratedly said and didn’t let go of any opportunities to tease Gahyeon. 

Gahyeon looked at Siyeon and laugh, but deep in her heart she also wondered does she's been interested in Kim Yoohyeon in that way?


	5. Chapter 5

When Yoohyeon back at her home, she immediately went into her bathroom and took off the clothes that weren’t hers. As the clothes fell off one by one, her gorgeous figure was revealed. The slender and long legs were beautiful, and proportional. The slim and soft waist which made people desire to hold it with one hand, her body was so amazingly perfect. 

Yoohyeon slowly stepped into the bathtub full of hot water. The hot water caressed her smooth skin causing Yoohyeon to close her eyes comfortably. She couldn’t help but replay what had just happened in her mind. Only then did she realize that the scene of getting along with the woman named Gahyeon was a bit unbelievable. Firstly, the woman spilt milk tea on her, then brought her back to her home for a change of clothes, and somehow talked about that strange topic. This wasn’t how a stranger who she has only met twice ought to behave. Yoohyeon carefully thought over the scene of her first encounter with Gahyeon. It seems that at that time, she saw her face and was slightly stunned as if she already knew who she was before, but she couldn’t recall how she could have known that woman. Maybe she was being too self-conscious. 

Yoohyeon thought of Gahyeon’s mischievous smile, just like a mischievous little girl who succeeded in a prank. But then she shook her head with a smile and Gahyeon left her head. 

The next day, Yoohyeon didn’t personally return the clothes, instead she sent the housekeeper to return the clothes to Gahyeon. Gahyeon saw that it wasn’t her original set of clothes, but a new set in the same brand and style. _The children of rich people are indeed another level. Even the way they return things were different._ _Is it possible for any old things that was lent to Kim Yoohyeon_ _will always become brand new?_ Gahyeon thought about it.

But as a matter of fact Yoohyeon didn’t deliberately show off, instead she felt that some people may mind that their clothes were worn by others, so she felt it was inappropriate unless she sent back a new set. 

On her drive home, Gahyeon noticed a car parked on the side of the road. It looks as if the car had broken down. Gahyeon was familiar with the license plate of the car. This is the car that Han Soowon always drives. It’s unlikely that Soowon returned from overseas without letting her know, so this car was probably driven by Yoohyeon. Gahyeon suddenly felt that she has a special fate with Yoohyeon. In just a week, she saw Yoohyeon again. Gahyeon slightly raised her lips, pulled over, opened the door and walked towards the car and then lightly knocked on Yoohyeon’s car window. 

Yoohyeon rolled down her car window and saw Gahyeon, who smiled at her with great kindness and was slightly surprised. How could she see her again? 

”Are you having car troubles?” Gahyeon asked. “

"It seems my car have broken down. I was planning to call someone to tow it.” Yoohyeon said helplessly. 

“It’s getting dark. How about I give you a ride?” Gahyeon asked enthusiastically. At this time, Gahyeon gave off the impression that she was like a good young woman who was willing to help others. No one would have thought she was usually indifferent towards others. 

Yoohyeon looked at Gahyeon, hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

”Then excuse me for troubling you,” Yoohyeon said politely.

”Don't mention it. I just happen heading on the same way.” Gahyeon said to Yoohyeon with a smile.

So, Yoohyeon found herself in Gahyeon’s car for the second time.

”Thank you for your clothes last time.” Yoohyeon said.

”Don’t forget that I was the one that spilt tea on you.” Gahyeon reminded.

”Isn’t it run into, instead?” Yoohyeon remembered that someone had accidentally run into her, causing the drink to spill in the first place.

”Do you think so?” Gahyeon raised an eyebrow and asked instead.

Yoohyeon couldn’t help but smile. She leaned towards Gahyeon and her body became very close to her. Gahyeon could smell Yoohyeon’s faint fragrance but didn’t know why she suddenly came so close to her. Her heartbeat was slightly chaotic.

“Driver, remember to fasten your seatbelt.” Yoohyeon said softly as she helped Gahyeon fasten her seatbelt.

”Are you always so considerate?” Gahyeon asked gently. She and Han Soowon have been together for almost two years. The man has never helped her fasten her seatbelt. She may be a stranger in this woman’s heart, but this woman was willing to help her wear her seatbelt. This woman is a very attentive and considerate person.

”Maybe.” Yoohyeon thought for a moment, then replied with uncertainty.

”Whoever marry you should be very happy.” Gahyeon sighed and said. She really is the perfect wife. There are no flaws to pick at with Yoohyeon.

”Then I’ll have to ask my husband.” _Is Soowon happy?_ Yoohyeon didn’t know if he cared whether she was frigid.

“Are you married? What kind of person is your husband?” Gahyeon asked despite she knows about Yoohyeon status. She really wanted to know what Soowon was like in Yoohyeon’s mind. 

”A good man.” Yoohyeon replied pointedly. Soowon in all aspects were really good and treated herself well. She wasn’t dissatisfied with Soowon. For some reason, she had an illusion that this woman seemed to be very interested in her private affairs.

Gahyeon raised the corner of her mouth in disapproval when she heard these words. That man will really good if he didn’t hide a mistress outside and she happened to be that woman. 

If Gahyeon was a man and had such a perfect woman as her wife, even if this woman is frigid, she wouldn’t hide a mistress outside. She will find ways to cure her frigidity. Gahyeon thought secretly.

Finally they arrived at Yoohyeon house. “Thank you for sending me back. If you don’t mind, why don’t you come in the house and have a cup of tea before you go back?” Yoohyeon asked gently. 

“Okay. I have nothing to do anyway.” Gahyeon accepted the invitation. Whether or not Yoohyeon invited her out of sincerity or politeness, she was curious about the place where Soowon and Yoohyeon lived together. In this sky-high priced location, the villa covers a very large area. The huge courtyard is really luxurious. It’s like a waterside pavilion, which uses a combination of classic and modern styles. The atmosphere was exquisite, thus this must be an influential family’s property. Unfortunately, it ignited Gahyeon’s hatred for wealth and with her mentality she saw this as a really bombastic building. It was really unexpected that Yoohyeon would be such a luxurious person, Gahyeon thought enviously. 

Yoohyeon brought Gahyeon into the house. And Gahyeon found that although the interior design was very similar to the exterior, they were slightly different. At least the interior was full of low-key luxury which Gahyeon liked. 

“The interior and exterior seem to be different.” Gahyeon whispered. She didn’t know much about architecture and design, but she felt this. After all, she has always been very sensitive to her environment. 

“The exterior was designed according to my husband’s preference while the interior was designed according to my preference.” Yoohyeon explained. 

“I feel that your preference seems to be more same taste with mine. The exterior seems a little luxurious.” Gahyeon whispered, as if Soowon was present and she was whispering bad things about Him. 

Yoohyeon felt that Gahyeon, who talked bad about people and yet was afraid of being found out, was really cute. She chuckled a little but didn’t comment. It had seemed a bit luxurious, but she won’t say it out loud.

Then Yoohyeon lead Gahyeon to her beloved sandalwood tea table which wasn’t high. There were several delicate cushions beside it. 

“When I drink tea, I like to sit on the ground. It gives me a kind of leisurely feeling, so I don’t use a chair. Please sit anywhere you like.” Yoohyeon explained. She never had to particularly explain about how comfortable she was. 

Gahyeon seldom drinks tea, let alone has ever been in such a situation. Well, for Yoohyeon, Gahyeon was very reluctant to admit that she was a bumpkin. She didn’t understand any tea formalities. She figured she should kneel like in tea ceremonies in Japan, but it’s too uncomfortable… 

Yoohyeon looked at Gahyeon who was seriously kneeling on the cushion and felt that she looked like a daughter-in-law waiting to serve. She suddenly felt it was very funny as it didn’t fit with this woman’s style. 

“There’s no specific requirement for the sitting posture. Don’t be too formal. Just sit on the floor comfortably.” Yoohyeon sat down cross-legged and began to boil the mountain spring water that was already prepared beside her. 

Seeing Yoohyeon was just sitting cross-legged, Gahyeon quickly changed to the same posture as her. But when she saw Yoohyeon’s smile at her, she felt a little embarrassed in front of Yoohyeon. _How_ _embarrassing!_ She tried to play it cool in of Yoohyeon. She even changed her cross-legged posture and stretched out a single leg. She sat in an indecent but very comfortable posture as she watched Yoohyeon make tea. 

Gahyeon leaned against the wall and watched Yoohyeon’s busy hands. It can be said that Yoohyeon’s hands were very beautiful, like spring onions, neat, slender, fair and smooth. There were no traces of blemishes on her hands. Of course, those were the hands of a refined elegant person. Unlike the scar on the back of her own hand, although it has faded, it was still a horrible scar. 

Yoohyeon found Gahyeon staring at her hands and slightly stopped her actions. 

”Is there something wrong?” Yoohyeon asked softly. 

”I don’t know how to make tea. So, I’m watching how you make it.” Gahyeon said lightly. 

”The water for making tea is very important. The so-called mountain water, river water, well water…” Yoohyeon roughly introduced some knowledge about making tea. She didn’t think Gahyeon would be interested in making tea. 

Gahyeon wasn’t actually interested in making tea, but she thought that the upper and lower classes were really different. The upper class even makes tea so elegantly. 

”It’s boring, isn’t it?” Yoohyeon noticed that Gahyeon didn’t respond, so she stopped speaking about the topic immediately. As she just looked up at Gahyeon, Yoohyeon was a little surprised. There was a faint smile on Gahyeon’s face, but it didn’t give off a warm feeling of a genuine smile. Instead, it seemed somewhat indifferent and distant, this kind of Gahyeon was different from the one she saw before. 

”No, it’s very interesting.” Gahyeon put away the smile she had just now and put on her best smile and said happily. In fact, listening to Yoohyeon’s explanation of the tea formalities and watching Yoohyeon making tea was quite enjoyable. Yoohyeon’s voice is very pleasant to hear. It sounds better than every women voice. It was as soft and gentle as the spring breeze. 

”Please drink.” Yoohyeon handed the brewed tea to Gahyeon. 

”Thank you.” Gahyeon took the teacup, then took a sip. It was really different from the bitter tea she envisioned. It was sweet and fragrant. 


	6. Chapter 6

”Your home is so beautiful. Can I take a look around?” Gahyeon asked. She wanted to see the difference between where the main wife lived, and the home Soowon provided her.

”Of course.” Yoohyeon replied. She thought that she didn’t dislike getting along with Gahyeon, but somehow she actually liked it. She wasn’t sure if the affinity was due to Gahyeon’s fairy like appearance.

”This is my husband’s room.” Yoohyeon led Gahyeon into Soowon’s room.

Without Yoohyeon’s introduction, Gahyeon can see there was a photo of Yoohyeon and Soowon on the table. Yoohyeon had her usual elegant faint smile while Soowon looked very handsome. His eyes were soft and attentive while looking at Yoohyeon. This truly looked like an ideal couple.

”Your husband?” Gahyeon pointed to Soowon in the photo and asked.

”Yes.” Yoohyeon nodded.

”He looks very handsome.” Gahyeon wasn’t stingy and praised him. If he wasn’t so handsome, there were many men to chose from besides Soowon.

”A lot of people say that.” Yoohyeon said with a smile. Whether it was a compliment for herself or Soowon, Yoohyeon had already heard a lot to the point of being numb.

”There should be a lot of women who likes him.” Gahyeon said with a meaningful smile.

Yoohyeon was slightly stunned for a while. Many women have desire on Soowon. Yoohyeon knows that, but this is the first time a woman has mentioned her husband’s popularity in front of her.

”I’m proud of that.” Yoohyeon said very generously.

Gahyeon didn’t see any displeasure in Yoohyeon’s eyes. If Yoohyeon loved Soowon, then her acting was too deep, Gahyeon thought secretly.

”What about the room across from here?” Gahyeon changed the subject. She doesn’t want to expose her identity as the other woman in front of the wife. Although she doesn’t think Yoohyeon would do anything to her. The sugar daddy probably wouldn’t want to see them enjoying each other’s company.

”My personal room.” Yoohyeon saw that Gahyeon had quickly changed the subject, knowing that Gahyeon wasn’t interested in her husband’s room anymore.

Yoohyeon brought Gahyeon to her room. She rarely lets people come into her room. After all, everything in her room was very precious, she even cleans this room personally. Yoohyeon has made an exception by bringing Gahyeon into her personal room.

”Your room has a quite the decoration…” Gahyeon felt that the things in Yoohyeon’s room so elegant. Her fingers couldn’t help but touch them, such is a human being’s bad habit. Even if she doesn’t know what it is, she wanted to touch the things she was curious about. 

Yoohyeon looked at Gahyeon’s restless hands that touched everything. She was afraid of things getting broken, not only were these things valuable but they were all treasures. They were all unique items in this world. She cherished them very much and has been influenced by her grandfather. She regards these antiques as her life. But she didn’t want to feel stingy by telling her to stop. After all, as long as they didn’t get damaged, she can freely touch them. Yoohyeon had no choice but to wait for Gahyeon to get bored.

”Are these antiques?” Gahyeon asked afterwards. It seemed that she heard that Miss Kim liked antiques. Gahyeon looked at the room full of antiques and suddenly felt that Miss Kim’s family was probably a lot thicker than her sugar daddy. 

Yoohyeon nodded.

”How much is this bowl in my hand?” Gahyeon pointed to the bowl in her hand. She wasn’t interested in how precious these antiques were but rather how much they were worth.

”To me, it’s priceless.” Yoohyeon felt that these things couldn’t be measured monetarily.

”So how much did you buy it for?” Gahyeon felt that people like Kim Yoohyeon was difficult to understand. They spend so much money on useless things, then treat those things as treasures to be serve upon like slaves. They really got something wrong with their heads.

”Three million.” Yoohyeon replied and mentioned that many of them were gifted by her grandfather. From her birth to now, she has received many birthday gifts and this one was acquired when her grandpa and her went to an auction together for the first time.

”How much is it worth monetarily?” Gahyeon murmured. There were at least dozens of antiques here. Yoohyeon’s value is really high.

“Every person has their own love that they wouldn’t sell.” Yoohyeon said lightly.

“Have you lost your soul, otherwise you will find all this is rubbish and isn’t as good as money.” Gahyeon sniffed. Yoohyeon stood and stared at her. How can a child who has never been short on money knows how to live without money? The exquisite bowl in Gahyeon’s hand wasn’t as good as the steamed buns in the bowl.

”Maybe.” Yoohyeon didn’t argue. She neither denied nor agreed with Gahyeon’s perspective.

Gahyeon wasn’t an elegant person. Her curiousity about these things quickly passed. Yoohyeon hurriedly took Gahyeon away from her room. She skipped the bedroom and took her to the piano room on the third floor.

The piano room was larger than the other room below. The huge piano room was very empty. There was only one seemingly expensive piano placed in front of the large floor to ceiling windows. There were also single-tone curtains which made the room look very strange.

“It’s empty and cold.” Gahyeon felt that the piano room was a bit cold and frightening. She thought the person who designed this was definitely a psychopath to a certain extent. Gahyeon rejected any feelings of emptiness. People who were insecure were always afraid of being exposed in excessively large spaces.

”In fact, the idea is to let the moonlight scatter on the piano through the French windows. I’d want to get into the mood when I play Beethoven’s moonlight song…” Yoohyeon lamented that it was a pity that there was no moonlight in the city.

”Kim Yoohyeon, I didn’t noticed that you were so glamor eh…” Gahyeon felt that rich people were really glamorous. They built a large floor-to-ceiling window and wasted so much space just to play Beethoven under the moonlight.

”Is it too much?” Yoohyeon was called glamorous for the first time. Some people are like Gahyeon who looks at things pessimistically. In fact, everyone has a fantasy in their hearts, don’t they? Yoohyeon argued in her heart and didn’t think that her fantasy would be seriously despised by Gahyeon.

”Yep, it’s quite glamorous.” Gahyeon looked at Yoohyeon’s blank expression and said confidently.

Yoohyeon’s usual elegant expression slightly cracked, just like a child who was used to praise has no idea what to do with sudden criticism. Her expression is too cute, Gahyeon thought secretly.

Gahyeon's attention soon focused on the piano in front of the floor to ceiling window. When she was a child, she has never had a chance to touch a piano. In her memory, it was something that was unattainable. Gahyeon’s fingers slipped over the seemingly expensive piano, then looked up at Yoohyeon.

"Can you play it?” Gahyeon asked gently. She knows that Soowon can play. Since she’s been together with him, he played for her only once and at that time he was like an elegant prince.

Kim Yoohyeon's elegance was etched into her bones. Gahyeon believe that she might be more charming if she played the piano.


End file.
